User talk:ThunderShadow
Welcome, ThunderShadow! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 02:37, February 16, 2012 Greetings Hey ThunderShadow, welcome to the wiki. I'm Specialk16. If you haven't noticed yet, Inheriwiki is low on active users. Those that are active: you, me, Wyvern Rex., Weas-El, Fallen62, and Gilderien are going to be a pretty tight knit group so I want to say hi and introduce myself. If you have any questions or just want to talk, hit up my talk page. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hello! We like to use those S tags for internal reference, though it probably would be a good idea to have a bigger warning. I've noticed you like post-apocalyptic literature, so I'm wondering what you think of these recommendations: #''Earth Abides; the first of the true classics of the genre, and one of the most profoundly moving examples of it. #The Stand; an updated version of the above, shifting the original emphasis on survival during the second half to a kind of "LOTR conflict" after the apocalypse, starring one of King's greatest villains, Randall Flagg, who would go on to star prominently in King's post-apocalyptic fantasy series ''The Dark Tower. #''A Canticle for Leibowitz; the shortest novel on the list and possibly the finest. Walter Miller's novel is not just one of the finest post-apocalyptic novels, it's regarded as one of the finest novels, period. Honorable mentions go to ''The War of the Worlds, Tales of the Dying Earth and the The Genesis of Shannara trilogy.--Wyvern Rex. 09:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :What can I say? I haven't been able to edit that fast in years. Just remember to leave on the tags with pictures of dragons and featured icons.--Wyvern Rex. 09:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. I particularly like the composite of the cover illustrations. Did you create that?--Wyvern Rex. 17:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Getting a spotlight would be great! I have joined Saphira forums in hope of convincing some of the users to check out our wiki. Maybe you would want to check it out also. Anything will help in this situation. Let me know if you find any other ways to publicize our wiki. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Good luck with the template! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean my signature? If that is what it is then I can change it back to the generic signature. Sorry if it bothers you. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok then. I think Weas-El is the user that set all the rules for licensing, source, etc. I haven't uploaded a single picture my whole time on this wiki. Thanks for the compliment. As for your signature, i'm diggin it! :) Its clever. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Spam it up all you like. We gotta keep the conversation alive!!! :P As for the spoiler themplate. That is pretty awesome, nice work! That is soooo much more visible than the tiny icons were so used to. Great job! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Nice, friends in high places. Hopefully I can pick up a few tips and tricks from you (not for the next week though, I will be in DC from the 17th to the 24th). I'm nowhere near as good as you at wiki coding and definitely not as good as her, but i'll try. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: LOL, I came home from the store and went back to your user talk page, and my jaw dropped to the floor. you went from like 18 edits to like 79 in the 20 minutes I was gone. I though it was a glitch, haha. But hey, great work. I think thats a new record for most edits in least amount of time! Just wait until Wyvern or Weas-El see your profile or the recent activity feed! They'll flip! :: Yeah we have a Sandbox, it's in a link in your welcome message or you can type IW:Sandbox into the search bar. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: No problem. Again, good luck. I'll land in DC and check my phone and you'll be at like 300 edits haha! Thats unheard of on this wiki! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Dude, no way, I'm flying out of SFO tonight! I'm going for the close-up program, AP US History class. Wow, small world. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Very cool. Its AP United States History. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'll be sure to check it out. I have played Modern Warfare 2 but I do not own it. I do have Modern Warfare 3 though. My gamertag is Tetracorn16 (like a unicorn with 4 horns, get it? haha) but this week as you know, i'll be gone, so if i'm on it will be my two younger brothers playing.--[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thanks for the tip! I have to scram now, I need to get across the Bay Bridge before it closes at 8:00 tonight. I'll probably be on again tomorrow night at the hotel. Hopefully there is wifi for my phone there! *fingers crossed*. Until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sitting at the gate right now posting from my phone so it may be a little slow. My flight isn't for another hour. Lol, those coppers, I hope they leave me alone, haha. You may just have to post my bail, lol. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 06:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, get some sleep. You're going to need it to add all these icons to all the chapters. I'm about to board so until tomorrow, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 06:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Coffee is the key!! I definitely need some coffee right now. The trip is great so far. I am sitting outside the smithsonian air and space miseum using dcwifi. Hows the template adding going? I'll post. Whenever I get wifi. It may be irregular so forgive me, you have to pay for hotel wifi. Until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just got some wifi at Barnes and noble. The Smithsonian was awesome, and they told us about the night at the museum was filmed there like you said. DC is a great experience. I don't know when ill get wifi again so until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Talkback (in absense of a template) You have new messages on Gilderien's talk page. --Gilderien Talk| 18:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor. I appreciate your greeting. You can call me Fedora. I'm kinda new around these parts, so if you could give me a few useful tips I'd be mighty grateful. Guywithafedora, The Voice of Reason in Any Argument 22:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Say, how do you do those templates that say "so-and-so is an ries" or "so-and-so has read Inheritance"? Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 23:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate your help, Thunder. Of course, I'm going to be away for a few days, due to a choir trip. Question: What is an "advanced" understanding of Inheritance? Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 00:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Drive to 2,000 You are perfectly welcome to produce a Drive to 2,000. Simply provided me with an itemised list of the 697 articles needed...--Wyvern Rex. 17:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) DC and beyond Hey ThunderShadow, just got home. Great experience! I learned so much about the functioning of our government that I completely forgot about Inheriwiki. I have seen you have done much since I was gone (and that is an understatement). Nice work with the spoiler icons. I also see we have another new user on the wiki. I can not wait to get back into working on the wiki. Until next time, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, no kidding. It really is a small world...extremely small. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Hahaha, I know how you feel, I still have Christmas carols stuck inside my head, lol. It's just "O Holy Night" on an endless replay for days!!! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : O geeshes! Just as addicting. If Rebecca Black got in your head...it's the end. Good thing it was taken off youtube! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thank you! I think we will soon be voting you for rollback also! I'm doing great. How about yourself? We haven't talked for a while. School? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : O gosh, don't remind me of those, haha. That does not sound fun :( --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Hi ThunderShadow, the indentation of the first sentence of many of the chapter articles have experienced an extreme change. I have started to change them back to their normal position/spacing. I am asking for your help also as it would take me ages to finish by myself. The solution is to place the spoiler template that you inserted above the template for the book icon (instead of adjacent to each other like before). For an example check out fealty. This project will probably shoot you up to 500 edits lol :) thanks for your help! Until then, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : I've already started on Eldest so how about I'll hit Eragon after and you go for Brisingr and Inheritance?? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I think i'm going to stop after Eldest. You can hit the rest lol. I now know how you felt when you had to put all those templates in. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) That IP guy , warned and blocked for 24 hours.--Gilderien Talk| 21:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC)